GLOW
by Imorz
Summary: Desain interior, Cerulian Mauve, dan Sabtu. #KangMasBaraDay


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, cafe!au,_ ada banyak penjelasan mengenai desain interior

GLOW © Imorz

Desain interior, Cerulian Mauve, dan Sabtu.

* * *

Bagi Iwaizumi Hajime, desain interior adalah panggilan jiwa.

Anak dari ilmu desain yang berbicara tentang perancangan dan perencanaan interior ruang bangunan dengan memadukan antara efesiensi dan aspek fungsional ruang dalam bangunan dengan pemahaman nilai estetika. Ringkasnya adalah seni merancang atau menata suatu ruang dengan memperhatikan berbagai aspek.

Beruntung Hajime piawai dalam menggambar, yang menjadi aspek penting sebuah pondasi awal suatu desain. Menggambar pun bukan asal menggambar biasa, ia harus mahfum benar setiap elemen dan prinsip ruang, faktor manusia dalam desain, psikologi persepsi, serta psikologi lingkungan. Kepandaian jemari Hajime mengukir sketsa arsitektur acap kali memperoleh sunggingan senyum dari sang klien.

Pekerjaan Hajime menuntut perfeksi. Pesanan tiap pesanan memanggil lewat dering telepon. Hotel, toko, kafe, maupun ruang-ruang suatu rumah pribadi. Kepalanya selalu mengucur ide-ide baru. Merancang desain interior ruang-ruang yang memiliki fungsi komersial maupun domestik adalah ahlinya. Biasanya ia tidak hanya akan menggambar. Seorang penggila desain interior seperti Hajime juga berkenan dalam penyediaan produk, semacam; furnitur _, fitting,_ atau pencahayaan.

Namanya sudah meraja. Biro konsultannya menjadi yang pertama kali dihubungi oleh klien. Tidak pernah merasa di bawah roda meski mendapatkan klien yang bawel; selalu, selalu hasil kerjanya dikatakan memuaskan. Tim dan surveyor kuantitasnya juga sangat kooperatif.

Tapi kenapa kafe bernama Cerulian Mauve ini begitu menohok dada Iwaizumi Hajime?

Seingat-ingat Hajime, ia tidak pernah memiliki klien yang berhubungan dengan Cerulian Mauve. Ia ingat sampai kerinci-rincinya setiap pesanan, tapi Cerulian Mauve tidak pernah ada dalam arsipnya.

Karena suatu hari, salah satu arsitekturnya, Matsukawa Issei berbicara iseng mengenai interior Cerulian Mauve yang sangat estetik, dan Hajime seperti disentil untuk segera menapak kaki dan menilik kafe yang dimaksud. Tidak tahu Issei ternyata tidak berbohong.

Untuk pertama kali entah kenapa Hajime merasa jatuh.

Berada tepat di sudut persimpangan dan berhadapan langsung dengan garis penyeberangan, membuat Cerulian Mauve selalu dipadati pengunjung, setia atau yang baru pertama kali. Katanya makanan yang disajikan terlampau unik untuk sebuah kafe bernuansa klasik modern. Ah, bagi Hajime, semua kafe sama saja. Mengutamakan kopi ala-ala, daftar makanan berjudul bahasa asing, dan alunan musik barat yang entahlah apa artinya.

Yang mencuri hati Hajime tentu saja desainnya. Mengandalkan beragam detail dan material yang mewah sebagai poin keanggunan. Garis _cornice_ yang klasik terlihat di setiap sudut. Kayu eksotis, _suede_ , perunggu, kaca, kuningan, semua detail ini tampil menonjol di setiap ruangan. Beberapa dinding menggunakan ubin terakota dan dipasang pigura-pigura orang penting serta susunan buku. Ruangan klasiknya dikombinasikan dengan sentuhan modern di beberapa titik; memberikan tampilan interior yang indah dan halus. Tampilan luar biasa untuk hunian dengan gaya klasik modern yang mewah.

Corak lantai dengan aksen sederhana menjadi pemandangan utama. Sofa dan kursi beludru kuning yang mengejutkan membuat mata tak membosan karena tidak memakai satu warna yang monoton, serta peralatan makan juga menjadi pemikat. Sebelum masuk pun, pengunjung akan disuguhkan desain eksterior yang menarik hati. Oh, itu bukan keahlian Hajime, tapi tetap menakjubkan.

Hajime terus saja menilik, mengelilingi isi Cerulian Mauve dengan kedua bola mata. Ia tidak peduli beberapa pelayan yang berbisik. Pasalnya, setelah menaruh bokong selama sepuluh menit (atau lebih) ia masih belum memesan menu apapun.

"Tuan, boleh saya tahu pesanan anda?"

Konsentrasinya buyar, fokusnya sirna. Hajime menghela napas. Kini seorang pelayan berinisiatif menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku catatan dan sebilah pulpen di pangkuan. Lirik Hajime jatuh pada _tag name_.

"Akaashi Keiji- _san_."

Pelayan bernama Akaashi Keiji mengerjap, "Iya, tuan?"

"Beritahu saya siapa yang mendesain Cerulian Mauve."

"Uh." Keiji mengawang-awang. Isi kepalanya mulai menyetujui perkataan temannya yang menganggap pengunjung yang satu ini cukup aneh. "Itu Oikawa Tooru- _san_."

Hajime tidak pernah mendengar nama Oikawa Tooru.

"Yakin, dia orangnya? Orang ini—Oikawa Tooru ini dari biro konsultan mana?"

"Dia salah satu pelayan di sini."

 _Apa?_

"Jadi, anda mau pesan apa—"

"Tolong panggilkan dia. Saya ingin bicara dengannya."

Keiji menurunkan tangannya, membungkuk sebentar, lalu berbalik menuju dapur. Ia sempat berbisik pada salah satu rekannya.

Hajime kembali menekuni interior Cerulian Mauve. Mungkin kafe ini akan menjadi tempat bersantai kesukaan. Lagu-lagu yang di dengar pun begitu merilekskan hati. Dari lagu delapan puluhan sampai yang terbaru, semuanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang ia mengerti. Benar, karya negeri sendiri tidak kalah bagus dengan lagu-lagu luar, Hajime memberikan apresiasi sebesar-besarnya untuk pencetus Cerulian Mauve.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya kembali.

"Anda Oikawa Tooru?" sambar Hajime pertama kali.

Ia tergagap, "Bu-bukan! Saya Sugawara Koushi. Saya ingin mencatat pesanan anda, tuan."

Bibir Hajime berdecak. Matanya berotasi jengah. Ia pun membuka buku menu. Terbelalak seketika.

Ingat orang-orang mengatakan makanan di Cerulian Mauve itu aneh?

Hajime mengerjap berulang kali. Aneh yang dimaksud adalah bagaimana mungkin kafe yang begitu borjuis justru menyajikan makanan penuh dengan kearifan lokal? _Manju_ , _dango_ , _botamochi_ , _anmitsu_ , dan berbagai makanan khas negeri matahari terbit lainnya berderet berhimpit dengan harga yang terjangkau. Minumannya pun tak jauh-jauh dari teh hijau. Meskipun makanan dan minuman ala-ala barat juga tersedia, rasanya Hajime masih takjub dengan deretan makanan khas negerinya sendiri.

"Saya pesan _Quatro Formaggi Pasta, Amanatto_ dan ... oh, teh Oolong."

Sugawara Koushi tersenyum sembari mencatat pesanan Hajime. Diam-diam bersorak kemenangan untuk rekannya yang menunggu di balik meja-meja dapur.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, tuan," kemudian ia membungkuk sopan dan berlalu masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik.

Hajime menunggu dengan mengetukkan telunjuk. Bersandar pada sandaran sofa beludru lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, memeriksa alamat surelnya siapa tahu ada permohonan proyek dari klien. Radiasi cahayanya menenggelamkan Hajime sesaat ketika jemari mulai lincah membuka aplikasi internet dan mengetikkan berbagai kata kunci. Macam artikel terkini ia baca agar membunuh bosan.

Ketika Hajime menghela napas, salah satu pelayan lain menghampirinya lagi. Ini yang ketiga kali. Mendapati orang dengan setelan seragam; kemeja putih, celemek hitam dan senyum secerah matahari membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Permisi, tuan. Kau memanggilku?"

Hajime mendongak, meraih _tag name_ -nya. Kanji Oikawa Tooru tertera.

"Ah. Oikawa- _san_ , silakan duduk. Saya ingin mengobrol dengan Anda."

"Oh, ya? Kau mau nomor ponselku, ya? Atau ingin mengajakku berkencan? Ya, ampun. Kau ternyata agresif sekali."

Satu urat Hajime mengencang.

"Duduklah dulu, Oikawa- _san_."

"Baik, baik." Oikawa Tooru mengambil kursi di depan Hajime, menangkup dagu dengan telapak tangan lalu menatap Hajime lekat-lekat. "Ada apa gerangan, tuan—"

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"—Iwa- _chan_."

Dua urat Hajime mengencang.

"Tolong panggil saya dengan Iwaizumi, saja."

"Eeh? Aku maunya Iwa- _chan?_!"

Hajime menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja. Omong-omong, Oikawa- _san_ , darimana Anda mendapatkan ide membangun Cerulian Mauve? Corak desainnya, pemilihan furniturnya. Bagi saya tempat ini menakjubkan sekali."

Tooru menguap, "Jadi, Iwa- _chan_ mau membahas itu? Membosankan sekali."

Hajime mengerjap, bibirnya menganga tak kuasa.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol tentang kesukaan kita masing-masing. Iwa- _chan_ suka voli?"

"Saya hanya tertarik dengan desain interior."

"Kau kaku sekali, Iwa- _chan_! Nanti tidak ada yang tertarik denganmu, bagaimana?"

"Oikawa- _san_ —oh, terima kasih." Pelayan bernama Sugawara Koushi datang menaruh pesanan. Ia membungkuk dan kembali berbalik. Hajime melanjutkan, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir menggunakan ubin terakota alih-alih _walpaper_ sebagai pengelok dinding?"

Tooru mengerucutkan bibir, ia menyambar satu _amanatto_ , pundaknya bergidik, "Iseng saja."

"Iseng?"

Ia mengecap ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari, "Sejatinya terakota adalah bahan yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia akan menggantikan warna yang lebih segar dan cerah—kau pasti tahu betul itu. Terakota biasa di pasang di atas perapian, tapi kenapa aku justru memasangnya di kafeku?"

Hajime masih mendengarkan ketika Tooru kembali meraih _amanatto_ miliknya.

"Terakota membawa tampilan yang lebih konvensional dan menambahkan karakter untuk sekitarnya. Meski Cerulian Mauve tampak begitu megah, sebenarnya ada beberapa _spot_ yang bisa kau nikmati ala-ala pedesaan. Sesederhana itu."

Pemikiran seperti itu tidaklah sederhana. Bagi Iwaizumi Hajime itu jenius.

"Orang-orang datang ke Cerulian Mauve bukan hanya untuk mengisi perut. Mereka ingin menenangkan diri dengan suasana kasual, pemandangan apik, dan tentu saja, makanan yang membuatmu merasa seperti sedang di rumah."

Hajime tersenyum, "Dan Oikawa- _san_ menjadikannya satu komposisi yang mengagumkan."

Pipi Tooru tersipu malu, ia mengerjap sebentar. "A-ah itu ... ya, terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Saya sangat menerima Anda di biro konsultan saya. Oikawa- _san_ , maukah Anda bekerja untuk saya?"

"Maaf, tuan Iwa- _chan_. Aku lebih memilih menjadi pelayan kafe saja. Mencatat pesanan pengunjung, menerima senyum mereka, menghirup aroma makanan, semua itu sudah menjadi cita-citaku sejak dulu."

Hajime menghela napas kecewa. "Sayang sekali, Oikawa- _san_."

"Tapi jika anda berkunjung ke sini sekali lagi, aku akan berikan diskon khusus untuk Iwa- _chan_ dan kau akan dilayani langsung oleh Oikawa Tooru ini."

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan. Kita jadi bisa mengobrol lebih banyak tentang desain interior."

Wajah Oikawa Tooru sudah mencekam lebih dulu mendengar jawaban Hajime.

"Padahal saya sudah senang ketika ada pria tampan mengajak bertemu. Rupanya yang dibahas berat sekali."

Hajime sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya. Ia tidaklah sekaku itu. Hari-harinya memang penuh dengan segala macam tetek bengek mengenai desain interior, tapi tentu saja Hajime masih tahu apa itu bersenang-senang.

Awalnya pun napasnya tercekat ketika Oikawa Tooru menghampiri dengan senyum menawan dan rupa rupawan. Detik itu Hajime tahu ia langsung tertarik dengan lelaki ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar jawabannya tadi, rasa suka itu semakin meraja. Desain interior pernah membuatnya jatuh hati, kini Oikawa Tooru berlaku sama.

"Oikawa- _san_ , Sabtu ini kau kosong?"

"Kencan?"

"Hanya makan bersama ... dan mungkin sedikit menonton."

Tooru lagi-lagi menyambar _amanatto_ milik Hajime.

"Hei, ini punyaku. Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Mimik Tooru cemberut, "Yang membuat ini Eita- _chan_ ," ia mendekat berbisik, "Aku payah kalau di dapur. Tapi kalau di atas kasur, kau bisa jamin seratus persen. Mau dicoba?"Alisnya naik turun genit.

Tiga urat Hajime mengencang. Urat yang di bawah jangan sampai.

Ia menghela napas. Meraih teh dan bersandar terpejam, "Nanti saja, Sabtu."

Rupa Tooru memerah laksana kulit jambu air. Pun dadanya berdegup tak keruan. Ia yang _menggoda_ , ia pula yang _tergoda_.

"O-oh," telunjuknya saling terantuk, mata menilik kesana-kemari malu, "Sabtu, oke, Sabtu ... oke, oke."

"Oke, Sabtu."

"Iya, Sabtu."

"Sabtu."

"Aku akan kembali bekerja kalau begitu."

"Sabtu," Hajime menaruh tehnya, menatap Tooru, "Jangan lupa."

Sedangkan lelaki itu tetap berlalu dengan kuping kemerahan.

Benar, kan? Tooru sudah salah mengira. Hajime tidaklah sekaku itu.

Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: saya jadi pengen ke Cerulian Mauve ditemenin pelayan-pelayan uke puretteh. sedikit penjelasan, awalnya iwa berbicara formal, lambat laun dia jadi nyaman terus ga pake saya/anda lagi, ya kurang lebih begitu. akhirnya kelar juga fik buat mas bara dengan prompt: pelayan kafe. otanome ya mas bara-ku sayang, Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
